cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pilgrim
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Information Mender of the Ouroboros The Pilgrim is a rank held by lower level Menders of Ouroboros. The role is to guide potentials in the ways of time travel and the Ouroboros. Initial Contact Greetings. I am called The Pilgrim, for I am the first to venture out and meet with new people from diverse times. I hope you will find your way with us, for we arrive to your time with grave news of the future. No More Missions Your initiation into Ouroboros is complete. There is nothing else I can teach you. Please feel free to speak with any of the other members for possible missions or use the Pillar of Ice and Flame all on your own. Thank you and welcome again to Ouroboros. Store The Ouroboros Initiation (Story Arc) Souvenir Ouroboros Token Gazing upon your Ouroboros Token, you recall your first interaction with the time-spanning group and the set of adventures you remember as The Ouroboros Initiation When you first arrived at the Ouroboros enclave you had no idea what to expect. Your first interaction with Mender Lazarus was peculiar. He already knew you, yet you had never met him. He explained this as one of the drawbacks to time travel and 'first introductions' which may not be the same for all parties involved. He then explained Carbon Law and how there was an invisible tether to how far a being could travel in time forwards or backwards from its origin point. Mender Lazarus then had you extract some information from the 5th Column, forcing you to go back in time to when that group existed. Upon returning, you talked to Mender Tesseract who explained Temporal Scaling. After that, you completed a task for Twilight's Son, who is the last of the Kheldian race from the far future. From him you learned about the coming storm that alters the course of the universe. Finally, you met with Mender Silos, the founder of Ouroboros who is over one million years old. He explained the Pillar of Ice and Flame, and how it can be used to go back and experience older missions and stories from your past again, correcting the time stream from an unknown malevolent force. Ouroboros Initiation Part One Briefing Welcome to Ouroboros. As you may know, I am The Pilgrim and it is my task to greet new arrivals. You may be curious about Ouroboros. I assure you that we are here to facilitate change both now and elsewhen. Time has and will go awry and it is Ouroboros that will correct it. While Ouroboros welcomes all, this is not a task for a simpleton, but one who can wrap his intellect around a four dimensional space. If you believe that you have the comprehension to grasp such fluid and oftentimes paradoxical concepts, please join us. Would you like to begin? Excellent. Ouroboros is an organization founded in the mid 78th century by Mender Silos. That's approximately 5,700 years in your future. What's even more amazing is that Silos is from a time period even further down the timeline. He has come back through the past to correct a terrible mistake, one that led to the destruction of this planet and mankind as a whole. Before I bore you with too much history, you should go talk to an old friend, Mender Lazarus. I believe he has something he wishes to tell you. Unnecessary Solicitation Have you spoken to Mender Lazarus yet? He really wants to talk to you. Ouroboros Initiation Part Two Unnecessary Solicitation Ouroboros really needs that information to find out what's going on. Enemies You found a hand written letter addressed to you. ...|Text=While time traveling into the past, you visit a 5th Column base and in a crate you find a hand written letter addressed to you... Hello. Please forgive the impersonal form of communication. I do not yet trust you for an in-person meeting; this was the only way that I could be sure you would still receive this message. Time travel does unpredictable things to electronics, magic and bionetics; otherwise, I would have chosen a more contemporary method. Obviously, we both know that you have begun time traveling. This may be new to you, but for me and mine it is well documented. Ouroboros has made its presence known to your city, likely espousing some rhetoric regarding a 'rapture' or an 'apocalypse' or some other vague, well-crafted phrase from Mender Silos. I am writing to tell you not to trust him or his Menders. They claim to 'fix' the time stream to avoid a cataclysmic event in the future, but do not believe them. You may not believe me yet, that is fine, prudent in fact, but let me ask you this: if there is truly an event of this nature on the horizon, why did they not take you there? Are you not one of the chosen keepers of the secret? Have you stopped to ask what secret they are really guarding? I warn you: do not openly question Ouroboros. That would be foolish. I simply ask that you search for more of my letters and seek me in the pillar. When the time is right, I will make myself known. You will either be at my side, tearing down the enclave or you will be buried under its ruins as it falls into the sea. The choice is yours.}} You found something. Unnecessary Solicitation Go speak to Mender Tesseract and learn about Temporal Scaling. She knows the concept better than anyone. Apparantly, she's a near god in her own timeline. Guess she's not too happy about being here where Temporal Scaling so drastically affects her. Ouroboros Initiation Part Three Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!}} Unnecessary Solicitation You should go and deal with what Tesseract wants, before she gets really mad. :During this mission, your Security Level will be scaled to level 1. Enemies Notable NPCs * Officer Flint (non-escort Captive) * Lt. MacReady (non-escort Captive) * Professor Hoffman (non-escort Captive) * Officer Parks (non-escort Captive) * Sergeant Hicks (non-escort Captive) * Coyote (non-escort Captive) * Dr. Miller (non-escort Captive) :During this mission, your Threat Level will be scaled to level 1. Enemies Note: While Escaped Prisoners and Prison Guards will be script-fighting each other, Longbow will be hostile towards both the Prison Guards and the Escaped Prisoners and will attack them on sight until one or the other is defeated. Notable NPCs * H.T. (non-escort Captive) * Jimmy Dortz (non-escort Captive) * Angel Lopez (non-escort Captive) * Mr. Verde (non-escort Captive) * Caze (non-escort Captive) * Blake (non-escort Captive) * Morben (Injured) * Lt. Frou * Lt. Springton Unnecessary Solicitation You should go and speak with Tesseract, before she gets really mad. You are learning about Ouroboros nicely. Unnecessary Solicitation Twilight's Son is waiting to talk to you. Ouroboros Initiation Part Four Unnecessary Solicitation You need to do what Twilight's Son is asking for you. Enemies Notable NPCs * General Loc'Danan * Major Sal'no * Mender Lazarus (Ally, Hero-class, but actually Boss/Lieutenant-class) : Unfamiliar Combat start: : Unimpressed :Major Sal'no and Mender Lazarus: Before combat: Major Sal'no: Combat start: Major Sal'no Query: First Encounter Upon rescue: Mender Lazarus: Just like old times, eh? Ambush: Random Rikti: : Terminate}} You defeated General Loc'Danan and found some intelligence! Unnecessary Solicitation Your training is nearly complete. Simply return to Twilight's Son to continue your initiation. Unnecessary Solicitation So, it's time for you to go meet the big man. I would say not to be nervous, but I'd be lying. I've been working with him for awhile now and I still get nervous talking to him. It's like he knows what I'm going to say before I actually say it. Try not to worry about it too much. Just go see Mender Silos. I know he would like to have a word with you. Soon, you will no longer need one such as I. You are doing well. Ouroboros Initiation Part Five Unnecessary Solicitation You need to do what Mender Silos asks if we hope to accomplish our goals. :During this mission, your Security/Threat Level will be scaled to level 25. Enemies Notable NPCs * Mender Lazarus (Ally) (Hero-class, now a mix between Boss-class and Elite-class) * Shivan Decimator (Elite Boss) * Meteor (Object) * Numerous citizens (non-escort Captives, does not need to be rescued for mission completion) Unnecessary Solicitation You are doing well. Please return to Mender Silos. Debriefing You've done well indoctrinating yourself into Ouroboros. Made a few new friends I see... Well, now you fully understand the power of the Pillar of Ice and Flame. You can travel back to your previous adventures, and re-live them or even participate in events you didn't partake in the first time. Soon, you will no longer need one such as I. You are doing well. Note Completing this story arc gives you the option to pick from several single-origin enhancements as a reward. See Also * Ouroboros